fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sword of Death
Summary The Sword of Death, also known as ᏁᏗᎥᏖᎩᏝᎦᎥ is one of the seven legendary God Swords in A Tale of Lost Swords. Like the other God Swords, it is not truly a sword - it is an ancient artifact of the Dead Gods that fell to Earth when during Heavens Fall. In truth, it only appears as a Sword in response to the belief of its user as what it should appear as. If one had never heard of a Sword of Death or the God Swords, it might not even appear as anything at all. After Heaven's Fall, it was rediscovered during the Age of Chaos by the Seven Heroes and wielded by them to drive back the Chaos and recreate the world, binding it back together and recreating its laws and concepts. After the Seven Heroes were betrayed by the Fallen Hero, the God Swords were sealed away by the dying heroes within the Tombs of Dead Gods along with one of the Guardians, Seraphim of great power created by the Heroes to watch over the world after their deaths. The Sword of Death is the source and archetype of all concepts related to "death", ranging from merely the cessation of biological processes, to the concept of something's ultimate end. Appearance Appears as a decaying greatsword in response to the beliefs of those who know of it. Really, it doesn't have any "true form". Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | 2-B, '''possibly '''higher Name: The Sword of Death, ᏁᏗᎥᏖᎩᏝᎦᎥ Origin: A Tale of Lost Swords Age: At least several hundred thousand years, likely predates the concept of time (was created around the same time as the Sword of Time, which brought the concept of time into existence) Classification: God Sword (colloquially), Divine Blade (colloquially), Divine Sword (colloquially), Axis of the Spiral, Dead God Tool Wielders: Erebus Orestes Powers and Abilities: Concept Manipulation (is the source and controller of all concepts relating to "death". Can inflict a concept of death on others, allowing them to be killed. This works on vampires, who normally cannot be given a concept of death even by some of the most powerful mages), Necromancy and Summoning (can summon spirits of death and the dead to aid its wielder, can create zombies), Death Manipulation (can bestow death with a scratch, can kill "anything"), Soul Manipulation (can cut both body and soul, can "kill" souls), Power Nullification (can "kill" spells, causing them to vanish), Law Manipulation (is the source and enforcer of the laws of reality relating to "death". Can "kill" laws of reality, destroying them), Regeneration and Immortality Negation (injuries inflicted by the Sword of Death do not heal, Seraphim and Vampires can be permanently killed by the Sword of Death), Resurrection Negation (can kill people on such a level that they do not return even if time is reset), Biological Manipulation or limited Time Manipulation (can induce rot and decay), Invulnerability (the God Swords are more than physical objects and cannot be destroyed by merely physical force), Poison Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (can summon and induce lethal poisons and diseases), grant its wielder Resistance to Magic (which works by Law Manipulation and can potentially bypass resistance), Biological Manipulation and Life Manipulation (the Sword of Death opposes and cancels out the powers of the Sword of Life), the Sword itself possesses Resistance to Magic, Law Manipulation, every effect achievable through Magecraft (cannot be destroyed by anything within the Spiral), Conceptual Manipulation (predates concepts and does not require them to exist, nor is it bound by them) Attack Potency: Mountain Level normally (comparable to other God Swords which can destroy mountains, has been wielded by Erebus Orestes in battles against Seraphim) | Multiverse Level, possibly higher (is an axis of the Spiral that holds it together and maintains its laws and concepts, and if destroyed the Spiral -which contains many alternate universes - would begin collapsing. Was used along with the other God Swords by the Seven Heroes to create the Spiral) Speed: None physically (it's a sword, it's immobile unless someone is swinging it), Immeasurable with some powers (sources and maintains laws and concepts of the Spiral across the entire Spiral, which is made of both space and time) Durability: Likely Multiverse level (even when it's true power is not being used, the Sword is no less easy to destroy) Range: Extended melee range physically, several kilometres with some powers | Multiversal (can affect the entire Spiral) Weaknesses: None notable Feats: *Can kill vampires, who lack the concept of death and cannot even be killed by the laws of reality being twisted to say they do have the concept of death and can ''die. *Can kill people so hard they don't come back even when time is reset and their souls would normally return from being extinguished. *Can kill Seraphim who transcend death and can survive death of the physical body and regenerate from being chopped limb from limb. '''Key:' Base | True Power Category:Weapons Category:Swords Category:Death Users Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Biology Users Category:Time Users Category:Necromancers Category:Summoners